V2X communication is passing of information in which a vehicle itself becomes a subject and shares information with other portable terminals, a communication network, or vehicles, and represents a communication technology between a vehicle and interfaces.
Such V2X communication includes vehicle to nomadic device (V2N) communication, vehicle to vehicle (V2V) communication, and vehicle to infrastructure (V2I) communication.
V2X communication can lead to a new paradigm change in communication method transmitted to the vehicle.
On the other hand, in the conventional manner, the subject of generating and providing traffic information is a traffic information center. The traffic information centers incur huge investment costs and additional costs for operation. In addition, in order for the traffic information center to collect information, there has been a problem in that an information collector and a communication device are separately installed for each road.
In addition, the traffic information transmitted through the traffic information center has a problem in accuracy because the number of vehicles corresponding to the collected samples is limited and the traffic information is generated based on information collected from a limited sample.